ojamajowitchlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Father and Son, the Move Towards Victory!
Father and Son, The Move Towards Vicory! Opening Shouta Taniyama is playing someone in a round of Shogi. It's his move and he seems to be doing badly, not being able to think of a good move to perform next. When all seems lost, he suddenly finds it and places his next piece down. Premise The Ojamajo help a classmate rediscover his passion for a game he excels in, fighting against the banishment of the game in his household. '' Summary The ojamajo are on their way to school while Aiko and Hazuki try to cheer up Doremi for failing her 3rd exam. They notice Onpu, who claims Doremi won't pass it next time and because she's telling the truth they shouldn't get worked up over it. Before leaving, she teases Doremi with a sarcastic cheer. Later in class, everyone has finished lunch and they're returning their dirty dishes to the head of the class to clean. Seki-Sensei asks Doremi as class Representative to come to the office with her to pick up some handouts before the afternoon class starts. Doremi is annoyed but she has no choice, and leaves to meet up with Taniyama Shota, the boy class Representative for the day. She makes a remark on how unnoticeable he is when he startles her, but she is quick to take it back after seeing how much it bothers him. They make their way to the office and come across the vice principal and Seki-sensei in the middle of a Shogi game. Shota points out the moves that Seki-sensei can make to beat the Vice Principal and is complimented for being so smart. The Vice Principal demands that Shota play him in a game, but because it is time for Afternoon Classes to start, there isn't time for it now. At the Maho-do, Majorika is in the middle of drinking to get over how sad she is about Doremi's failure. Lala insists that she stops but Majorika won't listen, already drunk at this point. She rants and complains when Pop yanks the bottle away from her and gives a small lecture, promising to best Doremi so that she can take her place and return her to normal. While this makes Majorika super happy, Pop doesn't want to touch her at the moment due to smelling of alchohol. After school the ojamajo are talking to Shota over how well he plays Shogi. He claims not to be very good at it though, and Aiko points out that he was able to beat the vice principal; so that must mean he's good. Shota then claims he doesn't want to play Shogi, and that he hates it before running off. Doremi points out that Shota didn't act like this earlier though, and runs to follow after him. Shota slows down as he reaches a building where the Shogi Tournament is held. He thinks about when he used to play with his dad when he was younger. They used to play together all the time and his dad was so proud of him. But as Doremi approaches and calls him out on lying, he runs off again. Persistent to talk to him, Doremi resumes chasing after him until seeing that he stops. She looks back and ends up colliding with a pole by the time she realizes he stopped; then loses consciousness. Shota gets her a wet cloth and he admits he had been lying and he actually loves Shogi. He explains how his dad almost became a pro, but because he turned thirty before he could, he was forced to quit the league. So he spent the days drinking and fighting with his mother, and as a result, she despises Shogi and forbids it in the home. Doremi feels jealous and mentions that before elementary school she used to play the piano, but she didn't have any talent. If she did, then she would have kept playing it, and would love it too. She tries to convince Shota to keep playing and go for it, since he enjoys it and possesses a real talent for it. But to their surprise, Seki-sensei approaches them and agrees with Doremi. But he tells them that his parents won't be supportive if he got into playing the game, so they offer to come give him support while he goes to tell them the truth. It proves to be a lot harder then they assume though, and his mother continues to forbid it. Seki-sensei asks how she can just take away Shota's dreams and talent; especially when she is his mother, but his father tells them to leave and states that he does not want Shota to get hurt the way he did. Doremi tries to reason with him by saying he hasn't played Shogi is three years and yet he managed to beat someone with a massive amount of skill, and he's also a hard worker, and Shota even reveals that although he has not played in so long, he has done a lot of studying and knows how much talent he has. They decide to agree, although his dad says that it is only if he can win the upcoming tournament. The following day, everyone comes by to watch Shota play. Doremi informs Hazuki and Aiko that he has made it to the Semifinals round and they happen to spot his dad nearby. It is then Shota is announces as the winner for this round and he will be moving onto the finals. His opponent is a really tough young man who makes often visits to the dojo. Doremi is sure that Shota will win though, which causes Aiko to teasingly ask her if she has a crush on him. She claims not to, but cheering for him just makes her happy. As Shota is about to begin, he suddenly hears a voice and drops the shogi piece out of alarm. Unknown to everyone there, it's the work of evil magic. The match begins as rules are explained. Shota's dad goes out to smoke for a moment and claims that Shota will win, so there is no point in watching. Before he starts, Shota asks to use the restroom for a quick break and Doremi, Aiko, and Hazuki follow him to see if he is okay. Doremi points out how weird he is behaving and he explains that every time he picks up that one, single piece, he keeps feeling strange vibes and he takes his leave upon realizing that break has ended. At the idea that a cursed item may be responsible, Doremi quickly transforms and goes to the Maho-do to fetch Oyajide. She brings him back and they sneak by the window so that he can get a better look. He detects a cursed item and Doremi casts a spell to freeze time, then they use Magical Stage in order to remove the cursed card and return the piece to normal. The game then continues and Shota is close to tears when he realizes he is close to losing. He has no choice but to use the bishop that has provided him with mush stress, and to his surprise, it feels fine now. So he lays it down and is declared the winner. The girls congratulate Shota while his father approaches. Shota asks to keep playing and his dad teases him before making a promise to stop drinking before offering to teach Shota some more tips and tricks. The two of them embrace and the episode ends. Spells *''Time, stop *''Come out, cursed card'' Dub Edits /Dub Changes/ Errors *As Hazuki and Aiko question if a cursed item might be involved, part of Hazuki's glasses are missing color. *As Doremi adds the cursed item to the computer, Hazuki's glasses are gray, but right after they lose their coloring and one of the sides goes missing. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes